Crimson Tears
by youko-yukiono
Summary: With wounds still raw from Sirius' death, Harry lives with walls he has built around his heart. All waswell & nice until someone from the past comes back & asks for a chance he wasn't sure he could give himself.... please read & review, thanks!
1. Prologue

Hello people this is my first one. I hope you like it. just so you know, I'm a die hard Sirius fan and I'm still grieving. so I hope you don't mind the manifestation of my depression. I hope you're grieving too.(I'm not sure if that's a good thing though) oh yeah and, um, I don't go for weird pairings so you don't have to worry much. please reply.  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry sat unmoving. The room was dark, old, dusty, but he didn't mind, he didn't even care. He closed his eyes.  
  
"This was where he used to sit," he thought as his heart constricted.  
  
He was in Sirius' room--- or should he say used to be his room. He looked around still not moving. He sighed remembering again. Everything seemed to happen so fast that he had to stop and take time to remember where he was and why he was there. Sometimes he wished he'd just disappear, fade... fade into black... black... Sometimes he wished he'd just wake up from a long, long, sleep, into the real world, into the place where Sirius still walked, talked, smiled, breathed...lived but every time he seemed to just wake up into a nightmare of when Sirius was gone, into the misery of now.  
  
Everything went past him with such speed; all he remembered was that he spent two weeks of his summer with the Dursleys. None of the long, excruciating waits he used to have when he already wanted to go to Hogwarts but had more than a month before September. The excitement and thrill of having to leave the Dursleys never did sink in...Or was it the fact that living with them never did, leaving Hogwarts? No, or was it... no, he had to stop. He wasn't going through it again.  
  
He was suffering from depression, or at least that was what the muggle psychologist told him. The Dursleys brought him to one, because he wont eat, sleep and even leave his room anymore and they were worried his weird friends would come after them if something happened to him. He picked up the pieces of his torn thoughts and forced himself to think happy thoughts like Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay, happy thoughts, let's see... at least I'm not with the Dursleys anymore...or...I'll be back at Hogwarts anytime soon...hmmm... at least he wasn't band from quidditch anymore," he smiled at this thought. "At least I've got firebolt back...yes, real good thoughts... Cho? Ugh! Okay end of good thoughts..." he stood up and walked towards the pile of stuff at the far end of the room, he was separating the useful stuff from the junk.  
  
He knelt beside it and surveyed it. Something caught his attention; there was a chest underneath everything. He pulled it out and winced when the rest fell with a loud crash. He dusted it and wiped it clean with his robe. It was black all over and silver in the corners. He flipped it and found no keyhole. He put it down and brought out his wand.  
  
"Alohomora!" he whispered. Nothing happened. He held it and shook it. He looked at it's bottom and found marauders engraved on it with golden designs around it. He grinned and put it on the floor.  
  
"What the heck... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he heard it unlock and jerk open. His eyebrows arched. He scanned the items. Books, parchments, quills... nothing out of the ordinary. He reached for one of the books. It was dark green, leather bound and light. It was labeled "Yll Evins". He shrugged and put it back. He picked up the other one. It was black and leather bound with no inscriptions in it. Something fell out of it. He picked it up and pocketed it as he was startled by knocks on the door.  
  
"Harry dear, dinner," called Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Uh, yeah, coming..." he called out as he put the book back in and closed it shut. He grabbed it and walked towards the door with the chest in arms. He walked out of the room and entered his room. He tossed the chest inside his trunk and left.  
  
"Harry?" Mrs. Weasly called once more.  
  
"Coming!" he walked downstairs.  
  
London  
  
"Stay away from me. why are you following me?"  
  
"What, little miss perfect afraid of us? Afraid we'd ruin your perfect hair? Oh, I'm sorry, did I cause you to adjust your ever so perfect schedule?"  
  
"Shut up and get a life, stop following me,"  
  
"Oooh, I think we upset her, she's gonna run to that brainless boyfriend of hers,"  
  
"I'm shaking in fear! Where do we hide?"  
  
"Go away! Look for some kid who'd be willing to play hide end seek with you. though I really doubt you will."  
  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you freak!"  
  
"Are you threatening me? Big bullies now afraid of poor, little miss perfect. I'm shuddering."  
  
"Megalliera!" the two unknown yet familiar voices came. Pain ran through her face. She screamed in pain and agony and fell on her knees as cold laughter seeped through her veins. Then as she thought she couldn't stand the pain anymore, everything eased back to nothing. Everything turned black.  
  
"I'll wait for you at the usual," Whispered a low and soothing voice as he stepped to walk away and grin at her.  
  
"Wait, don't go, please stay with me, I'm scared, they're trying to hurt me." she came.  
  
"Don't be, I'm here, I'll always be here, waiting." the figure embraced her.  
  
She shifted her position and snuggled lower into the warmth of her blankets. she could hear the screaming again. It wasn't hers, she knew because she felt no pain. and yet the screaming came louder than before. It wouldn't stop. She moved and used her pillow as a shield against the sound but the screaming was as loud if not louder than it had been. She shifted once more and caught a glimpse of something that caused her heart to thunder,7:23 it said and it was blinking. She shot out of bed instantly. The remnants of the dream she struggled to keep with her for a time now quickly forgotten as panic flooded her.  
  
"Seven twenty three???!!! Oh crap, now you did it Cerrisse, now you've gotten yourself on trouble!!" she threw her pillow at the alarm clock shutting it off and maybe, oh please let it happen, destroy it completely. "There weren't anybody screaming, it was the alarm clock screaming... dammit, I want my prince back!!!" If there was something she hated so much, it were alarm clocks. She ran around her room and grabbed her bathrobe and skipped around trying to wear her bunny slippers. She ran out the room towards the bathroom.  
  
"Cyris, get up, we'll be late!" She knocked loudly on the door and rushed off into the bathroom. She hopped into the tub and got the water running. She left the hot water alone deliberately, wanting the cold water to refresh her and wake her.  
  
It was one of those dreams again. The one that always kept her awake as a child. She never grew out of it but learned to deal with it. At least she didn't wake up screaming anymore and at least now she was able to sleep. She always had these dreams, of people shouting at her and causing her pain, then when it seemed like she couldn't take no more, her prince would show up and tell her that he was waiting for her at their usual place then say goodbye and leave her to broad and dream all over again. Same two voices that made her blood freeze of fear and curdle with anger. Then there was one soothing and calm voice with a hint of playfulness that made her lightheaded and happy. She sighed. Usually after each dream, she'd feel uneasy. She always had the need to rush. The feeling of sadness and grief comes with it and makes her feel like she was supposed to be somewhere all the time. Somewhere far away, somewhere to where he was. And this time is not an exception.  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom and knocked on Cyris' room again.  
  
She went down and into the kitchen still in her bathrobe. She pressed the coffee maker into action and walked over to the fridge and brought out a milk carton. She laid it on the counter and reached for the cereal box. She made some toast then sat down as the sunlight made its way inside. She heard a bark from behind.  
  
"Hello there! Ah, you brought me the paper, good boy!" she smiled at the black Labrador and scratched it's head.  
  
"Well of course he'll bring in the paper, that's his job, he's a dog for crying out loud," came a groggy voice from behind.  
  
"Good morning too ever dearest sister... somebody is awfully grouchy today" Cerrisse gave the dog the toast he's been eying and spared her sister a glance.  
  
"Try being forced out of bed at 7:30am on a stupid Saturday and let's see if you wont be grouchy, nice dog," Cyris said sarcastically.  
  
"What's wrong with Snuffles?"  
  
"What that things got a name? Why on Earth would one name a dog Fluffy?"  
  
"Snuffles,"  
  
"Snuffles anyway? whatever, i mean hello, how girly can that get? You might as well name the thing Fifi for Pete's sake!" she buttered a toast.  
  
"Oh get a life, I happen to like the name okay? It reminds me of someone, something i should know, and one more thing, Fifi isn't that bad, my secretary's name is Fifi!" she said as the coffeemaker gave a beep.  
  
"Oh, for the love of--- coffee!" Cyris ran to the counter and poured herself a mug. She walked back and as she brought the mug to her lips said "Somebody was screaming again last night," she began.  
  
"I couldn'y sleep well...Cyris, I really should... I think I should be somewhere else, it's not that I don't like it here but, I feel incomplete, like something is missing," "Oh, it's that September 10 sickness of yours again, you've been having that, for the past what, five, six, ten years you've been here with us..."  
  
"Yes it's always been there eversince I woke up from that coma, and it's always been worst on this day," she sighed.  
  
Cyris walked towards her and embraced her. This was her adopted sister. Her father found her wounded and unconcious on a foot of a mountain in one of his exibitions and decided to adopt her. This was Lana Cerrisse Blake, a beautiful face with a blank yesterday, kind and surprisingly lovable, intelligent, succesful and incomplete... with no key to her past but dreams, dreams that caused her pain and a lot of sleepless nights.  
  
~end of prologue~  
  
Well that was the prologue, I hope you liked it and I hope it intrigued you guys. Please reply... anything would do, even a simple smiley will make me smile... Youko(",) 


	2. Go to hogwhat? Meet dummywho?

Hello guys! This is clean and edited so please read and review. It's fun and the next will be funier.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any known characters... yadda, yadda, yadda...  
  
Oh yeah and I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cerisse drove to Cirrus, the family company, situated in London. She was the supervisor of the marketing and advertising committee. She was the one in charge of making their products look good in commercials and real life. She drove one of the company's best sellers. A sleek, red beauty, she named this design Remus.  
  
She looked at the rearview mirror and saw who she came to be after surviving the incidents of her forgotten past. A woman wearing black slacks and a matching blazer stared back at her. She had jet-black hair tied in a clever knot behind her with a stick of twelve inches holding it all together, the finely polished stick being the only remnant of her past. She had mysterious scarlet colored eyes contrary to all the other Blakes who had ash-brown hair and light green eyes and yet no one would mistake her for being otherwise. They all loved her and treated her like their own. Something she was more than grateful for.  
  
She heard her mobile phone ring. She activated the hands-off mode and answered.  
  
"Cerisse Blake speaking,"  
  
"Good Morning ma'am, I hope you had a good sleep, the Ashfords called in a while ago and asked if you could meet them at the train station,"  
  
"Okay, when are they due?" she asked, turning a curb. "They are expected around nine o'clock ma'am, platform seven,"  
  
"Okay," she looked at her watch, and saw it to be eight thirty. "I'm on my way,"  
  
"Thank you ma'am, have a pleasant drive,"  
  
"You're welcome, see you later Fifi," she heard a gentle click and the line went dead. She drove to the station and smiled, satisfied when she saw people admiring Remus. She parked her car and walked to the station.  
  
She sat on the bench nearest to platform seven. She relaxed and leant on the bench. She watched the people go back and forth, carrying their stuff, rushing and bustling around, some silent curses as they bumped into each other. This was where she belonged. or at least where she thinks she belongs.  
  
She glanced at her watch and frowned. It was nine-o-five. The train was late and this day, this day she forbade being late. She hated tardiness on this day because she felt tardy for something, always felt tardy for something on this day she just didn't know what. She resisted every urge to bite her nails or scratch her head off. She barely resisted. She stood setting her thoughts on talking to the receptionist. And with her thoughts focused on that, she bumped head-on to someone. She staggered back and saw stars for minutes before her mind cleared.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry muggle- err I mean miss? I was rushing, I'm late, and close to missing my train, off I go then, I'm sorry again," the woman hoisted her and settled her on the bench. She spoke rather fastly and left her rather disoriented. But the woman smiled at her before leaving and she remembered smiling back. She stood up and followed the woman with her gaze. "Am I still disoriented or is that woman wearing the most peculiar of clothes?" The woman wore a long black dress, boots as shoes, a yellow tie in her waist and a blue baseball cap.  
  
And if that wasn't weird enough, she gagged when she saw the woman go straight, head-on into the wall and went through it. She looked around and apparently, no one saw it but her. She walked towards the pillar unsteadily, completely dismissing the Ashfords, the train and the receptionist from her thoughts. She was now in front of the pillar. She stared at it with wonder. There seemed to be nothing wrong with it, it looked completely normal. She looked around carefully, seeing it so that she blended with the crowd and no one would take notice.  
  
A voice from behind startled her. "So? Are you getting in or what? You're not the only one who needs to get to Hogwarts you know!" and with this, before she knew it, she was pushed towards the wall. She stifled a scream, braced herself for the impact, inwardly wincing and promised herself she would sue the person who pushed her. The impact never came.  
  
She found herself in front of a train, poised and ready to leave. Swarms of people moved like a tide towards the train. It was a swirling blur of colors as different robes moved about, desperate to get to the train. She was carried in the flow and had no choice but to get in. once inside the train, the people dissipated and before long, the aisle was deserted. She sighed. She might as well find herself a seat.  
  
She walked slowly looking for an empty slot. Her heart skipped a notch when she heard a familiar voice. She whirled around and followed the sound. It was the third one in the left. She knocked gently.  
  
"Come in, come in," came a woman's voice, it sounded all but motherly and she felt a smile tug her lips. She entered.  
  
"May I sit? I couldn't find a free one anywhere... and you're the only one I know... well, sort of know, please?" she spoke too fast and she couldn't stop herself from doing so.  
  
"Why of course dear, there now, take the seat across me..."  
  
"Thank you madam,"  
  
"Don't mention it, and please, call me Elle, Elleonor Andrews," she waved her hand in dismissal and leaned on the seat.  
  
"Oh, its Cerrie, Lana Cerrisse Blake," she smiled and leaned on hers too.  
  
"Are you headed to Hogwarts too?" Elle handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"Yeah, Ithink so," wherever that is.  
  
"Oh, are you off to see Dumbledore then?"  
  
"Dummy what?" she asked clueless.  
  
"Dumbledore silly, Hogwarts' headmaster," her voice was knowing and the look on her face made her feel extremely stupid.  
  
"Oh, right, of course how silly of me," she took a sip from the cup, trying to hide her face from Elle's gaze. The name struck a cord somewhere within her. It was very familiar however wierd the name did sound like.  
  
"What a clever way to dress, it looked real muggle-like, you could fool anyone with that, it sure fooled me, I thought you were a muggle,"  
  
"Well, you did too, look like a muggle a while ago," whatever muggle meant, she said remembering the clothes Elle was wearing and looking at her now with awe. Elle wore the same black dress, only now it looked formal and dreadfully sexy. It matched her black hair and brought out the color of her eyes, a stormy shade of gray.  
  
"Well we both know the truth dear, no need to be the polite woman you are, oh, let's get rid of those clothes and give you a better one... Partellio!" she waved a wand like- no it was a wand and pointed it at her. She heard a swishing sound and froze as she noticed the change of wardrobe. She now wore a long green robe that clung tightly around her body. It was off- shoulders and flowed down to her toes. Her hair stayed in the same knot and the stick still in place. The look of it, all of it reminded her of the medieval ages.  
  
"Thanks," she said almost speechless. She was in one of those dreams again, she had to be, this wasn't possible! The woman just performed magic! She now had a hard time breathing. She was panicking. Everything started spinning and before she knew it, she fell into unconciousness.  
  
She woke up, minutes later to find herself inside a carriage and Elle smiling at her.  
  
"Oh dear, I didn't think you were train-sick, I'm sorry, How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Yeah I think so," she needed time to think and re-orient herself of where she was. She was in a train, with a person she barely knew, who could do magic and could might as well kill her anytime, going to somewhere she doesn't even know where and to top it all off, she was delirious to even entertain the idea of liking the fact that she was here.  
  
This must be a dream. It was the only rational explanation there was to everything. Maybe this was her chance to finally find out why the two voices in her dreams hated her and why does the man in her dreams always end up easing all the pain. This was her chance to finally meet with him and not keep him waiting. She had to dream on...even though it feels so real. She looked out the window and found them seventy feet above the ground. Her ayes widened as she shot an alarmed look at Elle.  
  
"Oh right, dear we're in a carriage, you were unconscious a while ago and since you said you were heading to Hogwarts I figured I'd bring you with me," "Thank you, I'm grateful, so what do you do?" She asked, still not recovering at the shock that a carriage was able to fly in this world.  
  
"I am the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher,"  
  
"How nice,--" she was cut off when the carriage shook. She looked at Elle who was calm as ever and felt the fear fade.  
  
"We're here! Now what was your name again? Elle's voice echoed around Cerrie.  
  
"I'm Lana..." she trailed off as she stepped off the carriage looking at everything. All seemed painfully familiar. The building, the garden... it's scenery, the way it looked, sounded, smelled, the way it felt. She turned taking it all in. Her heart was tightening. Her breath caught as she saw a tree from afar. It was the tree from her dreams. The tree where someone always waited for her. She was finally here.  
  
The wind blew and a tug from behind told her the knot came off and her hair was now tumbling down, dancing freely with the wind. Her dress flapping carelessly behind her too. Tears were threatening for an unknown reason.  
  
"Lana whats wrong?" Elle's voice was distant and muffled.  
  
Lana... she started running towards the tree. No, Lana wasn't her name... thoughts came flooding back. Tears hindered her vision. She could here the voices from her dreams again. Pain was swallowing her whole. She ran faster, more, desperately as the screaming came louder. Little miss perfect... Megalliera!!! ... beauty is a curse... your love shall die and perish... she could hear the voices playing louder and louder and over and over again. It was topped by her own screaming as pain came more.  
  
"Lana Cerrisse Blake! What is wrong?!? Answer me!!!" Elle's voice was still distant .  
  
"No... I'm not Lana Cerrisse Blake," she came to a halt as the tree loomed over her. Thoughts circled and spun her. Her vision blurred and her knees shook as she saw one last figure of a man's kind smile and warm, outstretched arms pointed towards her.  
  
"I am waiting for you..." his voice was soft and soothing and, as always, took all pain away as she reached for his hand.  
  
"I'm not Lana... I'm, I'm Crimson Kindleross-- Black," her consciousness faded as she thought she felt his hand on hers. She heard footsteps from behind and soon felt the soft cushion of the grass underneath her as she fell on the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading, now you reply and make everyone especially me happy! Details will come next chapter and oh yeah! Long Live Legolas!!!! Youko(",) 


	3. To Bask in Their Lives

Hello! I see no one discovered my thing yet since almost no one is replying but there is nothing I could do but hope anyway. So please read and reply!!!!! I beg of you!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters of Harry Potter aren't mine including Sirius... though I wish to heaven l did! Oh goodness I wish I did! Sirius? wherever you are! Swear if I owned you I would never ever kill you for the sake of making room for CHARACTER IMPROVEMENT!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two women stood at the end of the corridor, each with a wand in hand.  
  
"You will not be with him!" she thought to be named Trixie or something.  
  
"You are the only one who keeps him from ending his stupid, miserable life! Other than those annoying brats that are always with him, Potter and his useless gang!" the other said angrily, one whose name seemed to sound like Sissy.  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're just jealous, jealous because he found somewhere he could belong,"  
  
"Don't be stupid, that's rediculous!" Trixie spat.  
  
"Your jealous because you know you'll never find somewhere or someone to belong to! You want to make his life miserable because your so called lives are miserable!"  
  
"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!"  
  
"Jealous because he had the guts to turn away from your family and instead of suffering, he enjoys life, he gets to do the things you will never be able to! He has a life not like you two!"  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"Megalliera!" the two screamed at the same time and like before pain overcame her. Her face hurt as if it were on fire and after a while, as before, everything turned to black.  
  
She turned to see him standing there. Black hair, long robes and all. They were again, under the tree. He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm here, I came," she told him.  
  
"Oh yes, you came and you're here but you have yet to find me, you don't even know me now, do you?" he stroked her face and bent down, low enough she could feel his breath on her face.  
  
"I'm still waiting," he whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes. She was in a room full of beds, the hospital she thought. She put her hand on her temple. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy. She roamed the room with her eyes and she was startled when she saw a man beside her.  
  
He was in a deep midnight blue colored robe adorned by little yellow stars that made it look like, well, the midnight sky. He wore glasses with the shape of a half moon and through it were blue sparkling eyes that watched her carefully with a smile.  
  
"And how are you feeling now, young miss? Do you know me?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not feeling well but I'll be fine. Yeah, I think I know you, aren't you Dumbledore?"  
  
"Why yes, I am, good, now, are you a Kindleross?"  
  
"Yes I am," she offered a smile.  
  
"Then you are a Luminovous, the last family left, tell me, are you a descendant of Crimson Kindlross?"  
  
"No, I am Crimson Kindleross,a luminovous, daughter of Dawn and Apollo Kindleross," she answered. She massaged her temple, her headache was worsening.  
  
"You're alive?" his voice was calm but surprise and disbelief were on his face. "You were long thought to be dead! I can't believe it, do you remember what happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"It was painful. Two people, a man.." her brows furrowed as she strained to remember. "Someone is waiting fo me somewhere," she finished, clutching her head tightly as pain washed over it.  
  
"Calm down dear, do not strain yourself to remember, it will come with time," he soothed.  
  
"I want to remember now, as soon as possible, please, help me remember,"  
  
"Yes dear, here is a potion, brewed by one of the best, one that will help you remember. It will bring you back to the day before the NEWTS. You will forget temporarily your life as a muggle, are you willing?" he asked.  
  
"Why yes of course, and about the NEWTS thing, I think I failed, I don't want to know,"  
  
"Oh but Crimson, you passed! one of the best I believe, You now are an auror," he smiled.  
  
"Oh! I can't believe it! Oh goodness!" she shrieked and she started to glow. "Thank you," she whispered as she reached out to Dumbledore and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I see you're still fond of kisses," he smiled and for a second she thought she saw loneliness linger there. He picked up a flask that was settled on the side table. It contained a blood red liquid. "Drink this and rest," he handed it to her.  
  
"Okay," she brought the liquid to her lips and drank. It tasted like wine and indeed, she felt tipsy.  
  
"If you need me, just holler," he said, standing up, tucking her in the bed and starting towards the door.  
  
"Wait a minute, I've somethings to ask, whats a Luminovous? Whats the NEWTS? What are Aurors?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and walked back towards the bed. "Luminovous is what you call people who could utilize light and glow or darken whenever they like. Some could even turn invisible.." Dumbledore's voice started to come from far away and move further more away. She leant on the pillow and before she knew it, she was asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in the common room reading. She was snuggled comfortably in her chair and her position was poised for hours of sheer concentration. She was so engrossed in the book in her hand to care if she were or not alone. She gritted her teeth as she read another line of the book. She clearly despised Aveline Kathor, the book's antagonist. She wasn't usually this addicted to any book especially literature books but she was with this book. She dared not to put it down feeling she might miss half of her life.  
  
In her hands was Crimson Tears, a book of pain, tragedy and love that she would never find in the muggle world. This was the first book of Wizard Literature she ever liked and loved-- okay so this was the only one she actually read.  
  
"Tears streamed down her face of sunset  
  
As she realized her love can never be,  
  
Curse after curse bestowed upon her,  
  
Chained her away from a life meant to be..."  
  
She was pulled out from her world of crimson tears by Ron and Harry's rants and bickering. She had to bite off an oath and swore they would feel her wrath once they came to view. She didn't care at all about the fact that this was a common room thus giving them the right to enter whenever they liked however they liked. They destroyed her peace and they had to pay, big time. Her thoughts trailed on and was diminished the moment the two lads entered her view.  
  
"You just had to call her attention did you? You just had to!" Harry hissed clearly very annoyed.  
  
"Hgey, your nog the one with a sdupig bloogy gose!!!" Ron spat back, clutching his really bleeding nose.  
  
"Well you wouldn't have gotten that if you never called her attention!!!"  
  
"Wellg I wasn'g afger her agention, I was afger somegone else's! Ang besiges, she wasn'g pissed off ad me, she was mad ad you!"  
  
"So its my fault now isn't it? I guess your happy now, you got her attention along with everybody else's!!!"  
  
This was too much, she needed to come between them now.  
  
"So? Why are you biting each other's head off now? What happened? she cut them off. poised for battle, her hands on her waist.  
  
"He started it!" both of them said and pointed to the other angrily. They looked angry, disheveled and incredibly helpless. She sighed. The three of them pictured a mother trying to smooth out a fight between her two seven year old kids perfectly. She half expected them to start crying now and giving out tantrums but by hell, she would never be the mom to coo and calm them and offer them stupid candies as bribes for them to shut up, nope certainly not in this lifetime.  
  
"Just tell me what on Earth happened! Oh goodness Ron, here! stuff it up there and keep your chin down." she said thrusting a handkerchief at his hands. "I said keep your chin down, who, why is your nose bleeding?"  
  
"Cho punched me," Harry said bitterly.  
  
"Then why is it Ron's nose bleeding? Ron, keep your chin down or I'll have to tie your head to keep it down," she nudged his head down.  
  
"She missed coz I dodged it," Harry answered  
  
"Bloogy hellg," he muttered and Hermione heard him.   
  
"Yes Ron, it ill be very bloogy here if you don't keep your bloogy head down," she hissed angrily. "And why did she try to punch you?!?" she said as anger swelled inside her and made it's way up her face.  
  
"Well, Ron here was trying to get Luna's attention and well, she got Cho's attention too," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"And she punched you because of that?!?" her voice went shrill.  
  
"No, she tried to punch me because we were all but waving our heads off, smiling like crazy at Luna and she thought we were trying to get her attention so, well, she approached us and said stuff about, well, that she thought I would never come around and how she thought I would never realize what I lost by dumping her for a bush head and really now, I didn't know what she was talking about and er, I didn't exactly know she was talking to me so we ignored her and went straight to Luna," Harry said staring at the ceiling as he remembered as if seeing it there.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say. She gaped at Harry. He seemed so clueless of what Cho just said to him. How could he be so dense?  
  
"And thats when everything started to blur, All I can remember was Cho's fist so near my face then the next thing I knew Ron was down and then the two of us running the world away from her, can you believe that? she tried to kill us because we ignored her!" Harry looked more scandalized than he did before. Hermione pursed her lips and bit hard as she tried so hard to suppress laughter.  
  
"Is it me or are you finding this funny? for crying out loud Hermione, we almost got killed and all you do now is laugh at us?!?" Harry looked as if he was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Of course not, I was just... just, well, she can't go around punching people right, what do you say we go down now and give her a piece of my mind?" she said as she lead the way but stopped as she looked at Harry and Ron who weren't completely convinced. "I'll buy you guys butterbeer," she smiled sweetly. The two of them jumped and laughed in delight, forgetting the events that just happened. She walked ahead and shook her head. So much for not bribing them to shut up.  
  
Crimson woke up. She felt dizzy but fine nonetheless. She sat up and shook her curls loose. She stepped off the bed. She stood up. "Whoa!" she grabbed the headboard when her surroundings begun to spin. "Oof! I seem so tall and damn, my head hurts! Where am I? oh, the hospital wing, right," she reached for her face and felt it smooth. She smiled. "Hah! this means the two got caught and the spell Megalliera never took effect that long, oh well, I hope they get their asses skinned, now to walk back to the others..." she stood up carefully and walked out the hospital wing.  
  
"What did you want to see Luna for anyway?" Hermione asked as they walked down the stairs. "Well, we needed to show her something, see if she recognized it," Ron answered his nose no longer bleeding but his clothes all but screamed that he had no more blood to lose.  
  
"Well, why didn't you just ask me?!?" she asked angrily, stopping dead in her tracks as feelings of betrayal crept over her. "You prefer Luna, a Ravenclaw, far across our house, a woman we just be-friended last year, over me, Hermione, a Gryffindor, the same house as you guys, not to mention your answering machine eversince first year, to answer your skrewts- know-what question?" she said breathing heavily and in Harry and Ron's eyes was breathing deadly fire at them, something worse than a Hungarian Horntail Harry once faced.  
  
"Well, you weren't exactly around... come to think of it, you've always been busy lately you know," Harry said carefully picking the words. Hermione's features softened. It was true, she had been too busy, reading all the books they had and preparing for the NEWTS. Guilt now clawed at her.  
  
"Okay, I'm around now, show me then, ask me," she offered a smile. Harry slowly, hesitantly reached for his pocket and brought out a picture and delicately, delicately handed it to her. She took it and stared at the picture, annoyance quickly turned into a hot ball of fury, enveloped around the mixed emotions of dispair, hurt and jealousy in the purest form. She felt a veign pulsing somewhere in her temple she was on the verge of crumpling the photo.  
  
"I found it in Sirius' room," Harry said quietly. Smiling faintly, his expression indecipherable. Hermione strangled a cry and hated herself for thinking such vile things when Harry was just thinking of Sirius. She stared at the picture and only then did she take in the young lady in the photograph.  
  
The woman was smiling at her and there was a certain sparkle in her eyes, a certain warmth and love that told her the picture was meant for Sirius alone. She had beautiful curly black hair that tumbled down her face stubbornly, escaping her bun. She had a smile that radiated innocence and a care-free feel. Her skin was porcelain like and Hermione could have sworn it was glowing. All in all, there was a fairy captured in the picture.  
  
"So? Do you know the lady or what?" Ron cut her off, impatient.  
  
"No, I don't think so, let's go down now shall we?" Hermione walked back to hand him the picture. He pocketed it and walked ahead.  
  
"It's the first time he mentioned Sirius' name without his face darkening or him stalking off to be alone and sulk," Ron whispered looking ahead and walking off towards Harry.  
  
"Well then, that's big improvement," she whispered in answer, taken aback by Ron's observation... it was so unlike Ron to notice things unless they involve food and quidditch. She followed them down the staircase. Is Ron actualy growing mature?  
  
"Aw, Damn, the Weasley's Munchies is closed!" Ron screamed as he ran towards the closed booth.  
  
"There must have been a new message," Harry shrugged, walking towards the booth too. This was put up by Fred and George not only to sell their goods but a way of delivering messages in and out of the Ootp. They stood in the middle of the hall when the doors burst open. Green robes spilled through the door and seemed to flow in like water.  
  
"James! Thank Goodness!" the green robe enveloped them and embraced Harry. Harry almost drowned. The green robe had arms... and a head too, with a long, long black hair.  
  
"Excuse me?" was all he could utter.  
  
"Where did everyone go? I saw freshmen versions of our classmates! They're all so small and worse, they have mixed up features, and that's not all! They don't recognize me! Whats wrong with them?" she paused to breathe. "James? How come you seem a little small? How come you're not talking?" The green robe that was inches from strangeling him and centimeters from suffocating him let go. His breath was caught still in his lungs as the robe revealed it to have a face, a beauty of no parallel.  
  
"Merlin's beard! You've got Evan's eyes! What did you do to her? Where did you put Evans?"  
  
Harry couldn't answer. Hermione and Ron both stood frozen and speechless. Students were flocking around them. A cold voice broke through their unmoving stance.  
  
"What is going on here Potter?" Snape snapped.  
  
"He doesn't miss a chance to fry us, does he?" Ron whispered angrily.  
  
The woman slowly shifted her gaze from them to Snape. She looked at him carefully taking every detail she could and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She circled him. It looked like a wolf circling her cornered prey.  
  
"How may I help you?" he said quietly, narrowing too, his eyes.  
  
The woman's eyes widened as she squeeled in delight, she seemed to be glowing.  
  
"Snivelly! oh goodness! Is that you? Oh I just know it's you! You've grown too! At least I know I'm not the only one who grew... whats happened to James? do you know he has Evan's eyes and--- oh my God! Snivelly, is that your hair?!?" She seemed so shocked and hesitantly lifted her hand to touch it. That didn't satisfy her enough, she held a fistfull and yanked rather viciously. It sent Snape scowling and almost had him howling in pain.  
  
"Oh my... its real?!? Its not a wig?!?" Her eyes were so wide it reminded Harry of Dobby's eyes.  
  
"Oh, goodness! Its no longer greasy! I mean we thought you have been using egg white as gel! I'm so overwhelmed! I'm so--- your face?!?" now she looked horrified. She poked his face using her forefinger and rubbed it against her thumb.  
  
"OH-MY-GOD!!!" this seemed to be her three favorite words currently or the only three words she knew besides goodness. "Morgana's false teeth! Its not oily! I could have sworn you could fry eggs on them with the oil quantity! eww, its too dry and chalky now! anyway, how are you Snivelly?" She asked falling quiet waiting for him to answer and staring at him like before.  
  
The trio stood speechless. Harry looked at Snape and found his expression unreadable. It was paler than usual and if it would be any paler which Harry swore was impossible, he'd be whiter than snow.  
  
"You don't recognize me, do you?" she asked with a certain glitter in her eyes and brought out her lowerlip to do a mock pout on her face.  
  
"Crimson," he squeeled in misery then cleared his throat. "Your Crimson Kindleross," he said now.  
  
"I'm glad you recognize me," she answered nodding in satisfaction. Harry couldn't believe it! Snape's face went from snow-white to unicorn-white and that was saying something. A sly smile spread on her features, a smile that tugged at his heart because of it's familiarity.  
  
"Oh godness! I remember! Are you still wearing those gray underpants with your name on it?" The woman bent down and was about to yank his robes up. Snape, too bent down, alarm in his eyes and desperately holding his robes as tight as he could. He actualy looked helpless, so helpless that Harry almost felt sorry for him--almost. They continued their little tug of war with each doing it with all their might. The woman was winning and Snape's robe was up his ankles... everybody was holding their breaths and all was happening so fast and yet as if in slow motion... it was up his knees..  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ain't that cute? Please read and reply!!!!!  
  
oh yeah and I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!!!!!  
  
Youko(",) 


End file.
